mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Super Legend Heroes
<<>> Super Legend Heroes is the 4th comic of Mighty355's saga comics and is the sequel to Internet Heroes. It features more crossovers then usual and it was created by Mighty355, Boogeyboy1 and Supersmashcynderlum. Though, The next sequel's working title is called A View to Paris. Plot The story begins with Samuel and Maggie staying up late playing Super Smash Bros Brawl. Emma questions the two that they're staying up late and asks them if they want tea, only to be refused and she leaves saying good night. Suddenly, the TV turns off on Samuel and Maggie and then turns back on to show Crystal being chased by a vampire and lizard. The blue dragon manages to fend them off, but she suddenly appears out of the TV screen and the vampire, lizard and everything else also appear to chase Crystal in a reference to The Japanese Super Mario Bros and the Recuse of Princess Peach/Toadstool Anime Movie. After the chase and some collisions, Samuel, Maggie and Crystal are all knocked cold and they all come to. They were all at first scared of each other, but Crystal calms down after seeing Samuel and Maggie not being a threat to her and she introduces herself to them. Samuel and Maggie introduce themselves as well and after a moment of a pleasant conversation, Princess Twilight Sparkle arrives on the TV screen too. As Princess Twilight Sparkle begins to tease crystal, Samuel and Maggie, Crystal prompts the two teenagers to fight back which they meekly do, leaving the Princess Unfazed and the teens acting like there scared. Crystal attempts to encourage Samuel and Maggie but Princess Twilight merely pokes them with her wing and Crystal tries to fight back herself. Princess Twilight goes to kidnap Crystal and exits to the TV screen, much to Samuel and Maggie's horror. They attempt to shake the TV to get Crystal back when Emma arrives, they tried to explain the situation to her, but she merely dismisses it as a dream and says good night to them. Samuel and Maggie then find a green gem and decide to solve the mystery of it tomorrow. The prologue ends with Erie glowing eyes... The next morning in the Pokemon world, Ash and his friends Serena, Clemont and Bonnie decide to let all of their Pokemon (except Dedenne who is sleeping) go out to play while the trainers rest in the woods. Pikachu and the others all decide to go play hide and seek while Fennekin is it. While trying to find a place to hide, Pikachu discovers a void which seconds later, Chespin accidentally bumps into Pikachu, making him fall into the void. In another part of the Pokemon world, A Lady Pokemon trainer goes off to find treats for her Eevee and the other Eeveelutions. while she is gone, Jigglypuff finds the Eeveelutions (except for Eevee who had gone off to find something.) and sings to them, inadvertently making them all fall asleep. Jigglypuff then gets angry at them sleeping and draws all over their faces. When Eevee sudden Ly shows up, Jigglypuff thinks she heard the song and didn't fall asleep and goes to chase after Eevee to make her her assistant. The pink balloon pokemon then trips and she and Eevee tumble down into another void and they both fall in. The Lady Pokemon Trainer arrives in time to see Eevee has vanished and the eeveelutions all have drawings all over their faces... Starter Characters * Samuel Greenall * Maggie Stuart * Sparx The Dragonfly * Crash Bandicoot * Steve Smith * Roger The Alien * Klaus The Fish * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Eevee * Kirby * Tiff * Tuff * Diddy Kong * Pepper * Penelope * Jim Nosesize * Sunset Shimmer (She is seen in video of part 1, seen her as a human princess in part 2, mentioned in Part 3, appears in Part 4) * Ronin * Bart Simpson (Turns into Fire Bart in Parts Three and Four and yet as Bartman in Part Four) * Milhouse Van Houten (Turns into Houseboy in Part Four) * Nelson Muntz * Princess Daisy * Perry The Boy-Umbrella * Mr Dark/The Nightmare Master * Viola The Weavile * Professor Frink * Spyro The Dragon (Though he was mentioned in part three, though he got spanked and Transform into Spank Happy Spyro in Part Two and appears in Part Four) * Yura of the Demon Hair (Main Character in Parts 1 and 2, and supporting villain character in parts Three to Four) Characters Part One * Stan Smith (Transforms into Evil Stan) * Rayman (Transforms into Techno Rayman in Parts 2, 3 and 4 and himself to normal in Parts 1 and 4) * Globox (Appears in Parts One, Three and Four) * King Grand Minimus (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Sonic The Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Knuckles The Echidna (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Mario (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Luigi (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Yoshi (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Boogey Boy (Appears in Part One, Prologue Part Two Only and Part Four, As a Teensy for last in Prologue Part Four and As a Human on Pages, And Again in ''Epilogue)'' * Ales Mansay (Appears in Parts One, Three and Four) * Princess Twilight Sparkle (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Crystal The Dragon (Transforms into Spank Happy Crystal in Part Four) * Lulu The Shiny Vulpix (Appears in Parts One, Two and Four) * Ripto (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Peter Griffin * Homer Simpson (Appears in Parts One, Three and Four) * Lois Griffin * Marge Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Chief Wiggum * Lou (Appears in Part One, Three and Four) * Eddie (Appears in Part One, Three and Four) * Wario (Appears in Part One, Three and Four, only mentioned in Part Two) * Waluigi (Appears in Part One, Three and Four, only mentioned in Part Two) * Aqua Girl (Appears in Parts One, Three and Four) * Ash Ketchum (Only appears in Parts One and at the end of Four) * Clemont (Only appears in Parts One) * Bonnie (Only appears in Parts One) * Serena (Only appears in Parts One) * Sideshow Bob (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Mr. Burns (Appears in Part One and Four) * Smithers (Appears in Part One and Four) * Donkey Kong (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Princess Peach (Appears in Part One Transforms into pink plant egg and Then Transforms into Baby Peach and turns back to normal in Part Four) * Toadsworth (Appears in Part One) * Magikoopa (Appears in Parts One) * Bowser (Appears in Part One and Four) * Emma (Appears only in Part One and Part Four at The End) * Jimbo Jones (Appears only in Part One) * Dolph Starbeam (Appears only in Part One) * Kearney Zzyzwicz (Appears only in Part One) * Francine Smith (Appears only in Part One) * Hayley Smith (Appears only in Part One) * Kyle Ronson (Appears only in Part One) * Lauren Boldwin (Appears only in Part One) * Lizzie (Appears only in Part One) * Postman Patrick (Appears only in Part One) * Twinkle (Sounded like the buzz, appears in Parts One) * Squawks (Not Named as General Bird, Appears only in Part One though was discontinued) * Engineer (Cameo though saying "Nope") * The Phantom Virus (Cameo in Part One and Prologue Part Two and As a supporting villain with Boogey Boy in Part Four and appeared again in ''Epilogue') * Vaporeon (''Appears in Parts One and Four) * Jolteon (Appears in Part One) * Flareon (Appears in Part One) * Espeon (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Umbreon (Appears in Part One) * Glaceon (Appears in Part One) * Leafeon (Appears in Part One) * Sylveon (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Lucario (Cameo in Parts One and Two) * Ice Climbers (Cameo) * Diglett (Cameo) * Pidgey (Cameo) * The Killer (Cameo in Newspaper Clippings) * Dr Whooves (Cameo Poster) * Derpy Hooves (Cameo Poster) * Bowser Jr (Cameo) * Togepi (Cameo) * Cyndaquil (Cameo) * Piplup (Cameo) * Polterghost (Cameo in Part One and Prologue Part Two and in Part Four it does not speak) * General Egghead (Cameo) * Mr. John Herbert (Cameo in the end of Part One) * Luke Skywalker (On Film Footage) * Darth Vader (On Film Footage) * Princess Zelda (While Daisy says Legend of Zelda) * Trion X (Mentioned) * Firefly (Mentioned) * Grunch Griffin (Mentioned) * Mother Stuart (Mentioned) Characters Part Two * Avery Bullock (Transforms into Locutus in Parts Three and Four) * Demo Buzz (Appears in Prologues Parts Two and Four when he was Destroyed by General Kai Ju) * Stewie Griffin (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Brian Griffin (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Chris Griffin (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Joe Swanson (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Glenn Quagmire (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Cleveland Brown (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Neil Goldman (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Numbuh 1 (Appears in Parts Two) * Numbuh 2 (Appears in Parts Two) * Numbuh 3 (Appears in Parts Two) * Numbuh 4 (Appears in Parts Two) * Numbuh 5 (Appears in Parts Two) * Count Spankulot (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Sensei Hans (Appears in Part Two) * Princess Rosalina (Appears in Part Two) * Elsa The Snow Queen (Appears in Part Two) * Bruce (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Giovanni (Appears in Parts Two and Four) * Dr. Eggman (Appears in Part Two) * Cleveland Brown Jr (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Sally Acorn (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Buzz Killington (In the Cutaway, Only in Part Two) * Boo (Does Not Speak) * Mort Goldman (Mentioned only in Part Two, but never appears) * Chad the Teensie (Mentioned, still in Cameo) * Margo (Mentioned, on the photo in Cameo) * Kari (Cameo) * Dawn (Cameo) * Sailor Moon/Usagi Tsukino (Cameo) * Haruhi Suzumiya (Cameo) * Konata Izumi (Cameo) * Porygon (Cameo) * Mewtwo (Cameo) * Grandpa Simpson (Cameo in the end of Part Two) * Solid Snake (Mentioned) * Anna (Mentioned) Characters Part Three * Tom Tucker (Appears in Part Two at the first page and Appears in Prologue in Part Three) * Ollie Williams (Appears in Prologue Part Three) * Consuela (Appears in Prologue Part Three) * Carter Pewterschit (Appears in Prologue Three) * Barney Gumble (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Lenny Leonard (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Carl Carlson (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Moe Szyslak (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Duffman (Only in Part Three) * Cranky Kong (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Dixie Kong (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Donna Brown/Tubbs (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Blaze The Cat (Appears only in Part Three) * Shadow The Hedgehog (Appears only in Part Three) * Silver The Hedgehog (Appears only in Part Three) * Cynder The Dragon (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Reflux the Knarren (Appears in Part Three) * Heather The Knarren Wolf (Appears in Part 1 as a Cameo, Then appears in Part 3) * Hugo Simpson (Appears only in Parts Three and Four) * Zoe Trent (Appears only in Part 3) * Gail Trent (Appears only in Part 3) * Meta Knight (Only appears in part 3 and 4) * King Dedede (Only appears in part 3 and 4) * Escargoon (Only appears in part 3 and 4) * Leypts The Knarran (Appears in Part Three) * Dr Jack Teensie (Cameo) * Fangs (Cameo) * Snivy (Cameo) * Gabumon (Cameo) * Krusty the Clown (Cameo in the end of Part There) * Cream The Rabbit (Mentioned) * Cheese The Chao (Mentioned) Characters Part Four * General Kai Ju (Only appears in Part 4) * Goku (Only appears in Part 4) * Gohan (Only appears in Part 4) * Piccolo Jr (Only appears in Part 4) * King North Kai (Only appears in Part 4) * Korin (Only appears in Part 4) * Yajirobe (Only appears in Part 4) * Kami (Only appears in Part 4) * Francine The Dragon (Only appears in Part 4) * Rainbow Dash (Only appears in Part 4) * Applejack (Only appears in Part 4) * Pinkie Pie (Only appears in Part 4) * Flash Sentry (Only appears in Part 4) * Coco Bandicoot (Only Appears in Part 4) * Joker (Princess Twilight Transform Magic 1st) * Turles (Princess Twilight Transform Magic 2nd) * Barbie (Princess Twilight Transform Magic 3rd) * Bonka The Baby Teddy Bear (Princess Twilight Transform Magic 4th and turns back to herself) * Kang (Deleted Scene, In the Alien Ship watching Princess Twilight fighting Ailcorn Sunset Shimmer) * Kodos (Deleted Scene, In the Alien Ship watching ''Princess Twilight fighting Ailcorn Sunset Shimmer)'' * Bandana Waddle Dee (Cameo) * Rarity (Cameo) * Fluttershy (Cameo) * Sci Twilight Sparkle (Cameo) * Sash Lilac (Cameo Poster) * Milla Basset (Cameo Poster) * Carol Tea (Cameo Poster) * Groundskeeper Willie (Cameo in the end of Part Four) * Icarus (Mentioned) * Betilla the Fairy (Mentioned) * Mr. Johnathon Weed (Mentioned) * Vegeta (Mentioned) * Garlic Jr. (Mentioned) * Tien Shinhan (Mentioned) * Inuyasha (Mentioned) * Sesshomaru (Mentioned) * Father Greenall (Mentioned) * The Money Man (Cameo at the end of Part Four in Epilogue) * Comic Book Guy (Appears at the end of Part Four in Epilogue) Scrapped Characters * Dr Victor Malloy * Simon The Silver Ninja * Kagura * Kanna * Robo Pirate * Admiral Razorbeard * Andre the Black Lum * Andrea the Black Lum * Jessie * James * Meowth * Daleks * Evil Teensie OCs * Unicorn Twilight Sparkle * Spike * Pepper Clark * Sugar Sprinkles * Ember * Flame * Crunch Bandicoot * Princess Celestia (Mentioned, Yet Wasn't) * Princess Luna (Mentioned, Yet Wasn't) * Nappa (Mentioned, Yet Wasn't) * Krillin (Mentioned, Yet Wasn't) * Barbara (Mentioned, Yet Wasn't) * Numbuh 86 (Mentioned, Yet Wasn't) * Applebloom (Mentioned, Yet Wasn't) * Sweetie Belle (Mentioned, Yet Wasn't) * Tiny Tiger (Mentioned, Yet Wasn't) * Dingodile (''Mentioned, Yet Wasn't) * Skitty (Was going to appear in cameo, but wasn't) * Bender (Though was in the shadow in a goof of Part One) Trivia * This is where the character of Dr Victor Malloy appears as a villain in the comic, Earthgwee said she's uncomfortable... though he was scrapped. * Mighty355 has planning on thinking where Samuel and Maggie and their friends is in trouble with Mr. Dark/Nightmare Master, Princess Twilight Sparkle as Midnight Sparkle and all of the Raydroids. While Goku, Gohan and Piccolo (From Dragon Ball Z) Continues fighting together who can train hard until the Androids arrival when there ready in 2 Years Left, Just Between Episode 125 (Goku's Ordeal) and Episode 126 (The Androids Appear). * Part Four Yura of the Demon Hair Mentions of their Half Brothers Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru at the end, Wario and Walugi came to take her home wtiht he wrap door by bowser. * Yura can only appear in a Cameo Poster Internet Heroes and Super Legend Heroes once in Parts One, Two, Three and Four, not all the time. * Boogey Boy may appear a lot, Though he's in Part One in pages as a teensy, In Prologues Part Two and Four. And As himself as a human (from last time in Internet Heroes) in the pages of Part Four. * Grunch Griffin doesn't appear until A View to a Paris while he was mentioned in Internet Heroes and Super Legend Heroes. * Mort Goldman can only be mentioned in SLH Part Two. He can only appear in Dawn of Princess Twilight, Electric Solider Pony, Family Guy: The Video Game Guy and Internet Heroes. * First Appearance of OC characters, Crystal The Blue Dragon, Jim Nosesize, Volia The Weavile, Lulu The Shiny Vulpix, General Kai Ju, Nightmare Master (Mr. Dark's New Form), Postman Patrick, General Egghead (Cameo), Francine The Dragon, Heather The Knarren Wolf, Leyptys The Knarran, Fangs (Cameo), Margo (Cameo), Chad The Teensie (Cameo), Polterghost (Cameo) and Lizzie * On Page 51 in Part One, There's a cameo, Engineer from Team Fortress 2 on rock next to the river saying "Nope". * There on top of the picture in the hall is Satoru Iwata (Upwards) of R.I.P. 1959 -2015. * A peach egg is a special from Vol One of OVA in the Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros in 1989. * There a stock puppet witch was named stocky in Pokemon Abridged Series. * The name of Postman Patrick in Part One is a franchise character of UK Children's BBC TV series of Postman Pat in 1981. * The Footage Game of Super Mario Kart where Peach plays as herself on SNES. * Cameo of Weegee in Part Two of Luigi. * Some anime cameo girls in Part Two, Usagi Tsukino as Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon), Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) and Konata Izumi (Lucky Star). * Supersmashcynderlum has made up (yet doesn't know) when she wanted Yura to join Kagura and Kanna as villains, though the idea wasn't success for more because of the plot twist. * Diddy Kong was recolored on Part 3 and 4, And Donkey Kong in Part 4. Goofs * For strange reason, Boogey was supposed to be Human in part 1 and in the prolonged of part 2 instead of a Teensie, there is a possibility that Boogey accidentally drank a potion that turned him back into Teensie, one year after Internet Heroes. * Until Part Four of Super Legend Heroes is nearly finished Yura pops out by Ronin's Work for nothing. Peter throws the red skull at Yura, by the Peter doing something stupid what Mighty355 did (cause of his laziest) was using him to Brash her while Yuraofthehairfan thinks he doesn't want her to get killed off, much as bad as Boogeyboy whom keeps whining about somethings to mighty355 in 2015. after that it was changed to Wario and Waluigi (By Bowser wrap door zone) forgetting Yura to go back home. * The Error of Samuel and Maggie in June (Which was their appearance in 2014 in Internet Heroes) was been reported and Make a Issue Problems in September, they were changed to PJs in Prologue Part One. Cause of their diapers had been replaced by New OC characters in 2015 of Zaccy Samohio and Chole Sanyanio. * Squawks does have a named General Bird is miscolored and discontinued. * DK has Bender eyes on Part One, Page 10. * On the left, Spyro eyes were green not purple while Mario and the others chase after Bowser in the wrap pipe on Page 47. Gallery Some references has appear everywhere in cameos and signs. Category:Comics Category:Super legend heroes